


The Coin

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I possibly have a slash fic where Richard tops Till for the first time?'You can! POWER BOTTOM.





	The Coin

“<So… exactly how are we going to do this?>”

Till looked at Richard, and Richard could’ve sworn in that moment that they, two grown men with illustrious and exciting sexual histories, completely forgot how to have sexual relations with another human. It was like when someone asked your favourite band, he thought, staring at Till. You have a million and one ideas and then suddenly they all fled your head like autumn leaves in the wind…

“<Well… I suppose one of us has to pitch and the other has to catch,>” he said, half-jokingly, and Till looked at him. “<…we’ve seen enough gay porn.>” Till’s face was incredibly neutral, and Richard nodded slowly. “< _I_. I have seen enough gay porn. >”

“<Do you want to flip a coin?>” Till asked, and Richard snorted with laughter. He was amazed it had taken the two of them so long to get to actual penetration, in all honesty. They’d done everything else. “<Listen. I am usually… the pitcher.>” Richard snorted again. “<But… obviously, it doesn’t always work like that.>”

“<Have you ever heard of the words ‘power bottom’?>” Richard asked, and Till’s face went back to that absolute careful neutrality. “<Okay. Well. Uh…>” He shrugged, and Till exhaled. “<Sure. We can flip a coin.>”

Till patted his pockets, and found a coin in the depths of one - he looked at Richard, and shrugged, before flipping it neatly with his thumb.

“<Heads,” Richard said, and Till caught it; uncovering it with his hand, he paled significantly, and Richard looked at him. “<Hey, catcher.>” Till nodded slowly, and Richard reached out, grabbing his hands. “<If you’re not comfortable, we can just jerk off and watch TV and eat something. Like normal.>”

“<I’m not uncomfortable. I’m just nervous.>” He shrugged. “<I think it’s a bit late for me to be uncomfortable being in a gay relationship considering I touch your dick on a semi-regular basis.>”

“<It’s pretty regular. And I know you’re not uncomfortable being fucked by a guy, I just… you’re uncomfortable being fucked.>” Richard wished he had a cigarette so, so badly. “<You are the fucker. You are not usually the fuckee. I get it.>” Till shrugged, and Richard patted his pockets. “<Do you have a cigarette?>”

“<What the fuck are you planning to _do_ with it? >” Till asked, but a small smile pulled at his mouth, and he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jacket, handing them over. Richard pulled one out, and found his lighter. “<What is a power bottom?>”

“<Hoo-boy, I am not drunk enough to tell you this.>” He lit up, and took a drag. “<Honestly. I don’t think it’s emasculating.>”

“<It’s not! Rich, as if I give a shit.>” Till sighed. “<It’s more… I’m just used to… ‘topping’.>” His fingers made question marks in the air. “<And obviously, you’re the first guy I’ve ever fucked, so…>” He shrugged. “<Might as well have a go.>”

“<That’s the spirit.>” Richard exhaled a cloud of smoke. “<I have to admit, I am a bit nervous.>” He shrugged. “<Shall we see how it works? If you really hate it…>”

“<Jerk off, watch TV, eat donuts.>” Till nodded.

“<Did I say donuts?>” Richard asked, but Till was already heading to sit back down. “<Oh, whatever.>”

* * *

“<So how do you do this again?>”

 Richard looked down at Till, who was looking up at him with slightly-panicked green eyes, and sighed.

“<I’ve only ever bottomed before,>” he confessed, and Till glared, arms crossed over his bare chest.

“<So why aren’t _you_ taking it?! >” he snapped, and Richard folded his arms.

“<The coin said you were the one who was going to get fucked, and the coin’s not gonna lie,>” he said, snarkily, and Till glared at him. “<So… you know. For the love of God. Try and enjoy this, it’s not a bloody _chore_ …>”

“<Okay, okay.>” Till looked at him, and then sighed. “<Just try and make it not hurt.>” Richard looked at him.

“<It’s not that bad, Jesus Christ, I’m not just gonna shove it in, we’re…>” He run his fingers through his hair, and sat back, reaching out his hands; Till took them and he pulled him up. “<We’re treating this the wrong way. This is supposed to be sexy.>”

“<I sort of want you to fuck me,>” Till said, awkwardly, and Richard nodded. “<I’m just nervous I won’t be able to… you know, give up control, and…>”

“<You _have_ heard of a power bottom, >” Richard mumbled, and then shook his head. “<Anyway, let’s just… fuck. And ignore the coin.>” Till raised an eyebrow. “<We’ll see how it goes.>”

“<…okay.>” Next second, Richard had been swept up by Till, and was pressed to the mattress; he put his hands on Till’s chest, and looked up at the man, who was now smiling self-assuredly. “<Nope.>” He flipped him over. “<Let’s try and get used to the idea.>” He dipped his head and kissed Till, and the man sighed, before kissing him back, fingers running over Richard’s body. “<The view’s nice from up here,>” the guitarist continued, and Till’s eyes narrowed. “<I see why you like it.>”

“<Shut up,>” Till mumbled, but he smiled a little, and kissed Richard, running his fingers through his dark hair. “<You handsome fuck.>” Richard grinned, and kissed him again, grinding their hips together. Till exhaled, chest heaving, and bucked his hips up against Richard, who moaned quietly, and spat on his hand before he reached down between them to stroke their erections together. “<Jesus…>”

“<God, Till,>” Richard panted, and Till kissed him again, fingers running through Richard’s spikes. Richard pushed himself up, and slid his fingers down Till’s body, over every bump and scar, down to his hips, before lowering his head and taking Till in his mouth.

“Rich…” Till moaned, and Richard flickered his tongue over his head, looking up at him. “<Fuck me, Rich…>”

“<Going to,>” Richard said, taking his mouth off of him for a moment, and then slid his mouth down to the base of Till’s erection, making Till moan as he bumped the back of his throat.

“<Jesus, fuck, that’s good…>”

Richard closed his eyes and did what he enjoyed doing and what he didn’t get to do enough, which was have Till lying before him like this, eyes almost rolled back in his head and swearing quietly. He grabbed the bottle of lube in his spare hand, and flipped the lid off, coating his fingers in it, before sliding his fingers inside Till, slowly. Till tensed a little - he always did, the cold of lube seeming to bother him more than any discomfort - and then relaxed, moaning again as Richard scissored his fingers in and out of him.

“<Rich…>”

Richard swirled his tongue around Till like he was a lollipop, and the larger man gritted his teeth, fingers in Richard’s hair. He didn’t pull - if he did, Richard had some ideas on how to stop him - but his muscles were tense, and Richard grinned, kissing Till’s thigh for a moment.

“<You okay?>” he asked, and Till nodded.

“<Don’t stop.>”

“<Then beg me.>” Till looked down at Richard, and he saw that cocky swaggering look Richard only usually had with women, and the guitarist smirked. “<Go on.>”

“<I…>” Richard scissored his fingers again, and Till moaned again. “<Fuck’s sake, Richard, please, keep going, please…>” Richard hovered his mouth over Till’s erection, and then looked up.

“<Do you _need_ it? >” he asked, and Till nodded.

“<I need you, you fucking bastard, please…>” Richard grinned, and took Till to the back of his throat again, leaving Till squirming. “<Rich, fuck…!>”

Richard said nothing more, only concentrating on getting Till to the edge; Till gripped Richard’s arm, and choked out a profanity as his short nails dug into Richard’s skin. Richard looked up at him, and kept eye contact, green into green, as he deep-throated him again, still scissoring his fingers to stretch him, and Till thrust into his mouth, muttering incomprehensible gibberish as his grip tightened.

“<Rich, I’m gonna cum in your mouth…>”

Richard kept going, and Till growled as he fucked his mouth; he spat out a particularly detailed profanity, and then Richard felt him cum, tasting the bitter saltiness of it. He swallowed sharply, and Till collapsed back on the bed, panting.

“<Still gross,>” he mumbled, quietly, and Till looked at him, pupils blown. “<Okay. I get to fuck you now. We had a deal. The coin said so.>”

“<…okay,>” Till said, voice a little slurred from orgasm, and Richard spread the other man’s legs, shuffling forward, before grabbing the lube and stroking it along his length, chest heaving. In all honesty, he would be perfectly happy cumming like this, seeing Till spread out and dazed from orgasm before him, but he knew that after this, Till would probably insist on being the top, and he wanted to take maximum advantage of it. He pressed himself against Till’s entrance, and looked down.

“<I’ll be slow,>” he promised, and pushed himself into Till - the man winced a little, and Richard stilled. “<You okay?>” Thank god he’d gotten him off. It had relaxed him, a little, and Richard slid into him, fingers sinking into his thighs.

“<Jesus Christ, Till,>” he gasped, and Till gripped the bedsheets, wincing. “<Is it… really bad?>” Till shook his head quickly, and exhaled.

“<Stings. But…>” He shook his head again. “<Keep going.>”

“<You sure, babe?>” Richard panted, and as soon as Till’s head moved to nod he began to roll his hips - the temptation was too great, and Till felt so tight and good around him. “<Fuck…>”

Till wasn’t moaning yet, but he was panting, fingers still gripping onto the sheets, and Richard lifted his legs around his waist, angling him. He knew that if he fucked him in the right place… He tried to angle himself a little higher, and Till’s eyes opened wide as he gasped. Right _there_. Excellent.

“<Feel good?>” Richard asked, chest heaving, and Till seesawed his hand. “<Feel weird?>” Till nodded. Richard thrust again, and Till moaned, green eyes almost perfect round as he stared at him. “<Feel good now?>”

“<Fuck,>” Till groaned weakly, and Richard winked at him, before thrusting again; Till arched, knuckles white, and Richard kept thrusting, losing himself in how Till tightened around him. His hand trailed to the man’s stomach, and he closed his eyes, swallowing as he felt how Till’s muscles tensed. Till’s skin was so warm and the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin and…

“<Fuck, Till, I’m close,>” he groaned, and Till panted, grinding himself onto Richard’s dick. “<Till, babe, fuck…>” He tried to hold on, desperately thinking of anything else, still his hips, but Till was grinding onto him feverishly, and he slumped forward, kissing the larger man sloppily as he clung to the edge by his fingertips. “<Till, Till, babe,>” he moaned into his mouth, and came hard, ignoring the wince Till made, thrusting deep into him. “<Fuck, babe…>”

“<Rich,>” Till gasped, and Richard felt him tighten around him, causing him to jolt again, whimpering. They clung to each other for a moment, and then Richard pushed himself up, gently sliding out. Till exhaled, and pushed himself up to sitting, wincing a little.

“<I think I just came. Without fucking… cumming.>” He shook his head. “<What the fuck did you just do?>”

“<It’s called your prostate, you useless top.>” Richard shook his head. “<Fuck, okay, I prefer being fucked because that’s a lot of work, but…>” He pushed his hair out of his eyes, sweat beading his forehead. “<I liked that. A lot.>”

“<…same? I think?>” Till said, chest heaving, and Richard slumped against his chest. “<I want you to do that a lot more. Like… whatever that was.>” Richard nodded. “<…but I want to fuck you next time.>” Richard twisted around to kiss him, and Till shook his head. “<Do I get donuts now?>”

“<I hate you,>” Richard reflected, and nodded. “<Yes. We can get donuts.>”


End file.
